Gorillaz-Unofficial
Gorillaz-Unofficial is an online community focused on the virtual band Gorillaz and its collaborators. The site features news, history, interviews with people related to the project, a detailed discography, and biographies of the band, its members, creators and collaborators. The site is also known by people from Zombie Flesh Eaters, Passion Pictures and EMI. It is also mentioned on Rise Of The Ogre. Its forum users are also known as the happyfolk of Gorillaz fans, because of the lack of noobs on their forums. Most of these users are experienced users of the official message boards. History According to the site's creator, 2-J: 2-J and Jur, both huge Gorillaz fans had the idea of making a website for Phase Two. 2-J, had the idea of making a site since early spring 2004, mostly inspired by his work on the song list topic on the official message boards, and annoyance at the fact that The Official Fan Site never updated its news. He planned G-U on paper over the summer of 2004, and tried to learn Dreamweaver. For his part, Jur had http://thesounder.nl/ for a long time, as a fairly basic site with some lyrics and a few other bits of info. He intended to step this up for phase two. At one point, 2-J was going to work on lobotomypop.com doing the news and discography, and at other times they were both going to make their own sites, 2-J concentrating on news, and Jur on everything else. Inspired by the Noodleblast, 2-J decided to lock himself away for a friday and a weekend, learning enough html to be able to customize a livejournal, registering a domain, and bringing together the basic pages of Gorillaz-Unofficial. When it lauched, Jur was impressed with what he'd done, so 2-J suggested that since he had made that start, why didn't he come work on the website with him, as an equal partner. Jur had already registered http://lobotomypop.com/ with a company offering a good bandwidth deal, so they decided to use that place for downloads. Jur ended up completely re-designing the website, and, along with 2-J, keeping it running for the first seven months of 2005. Forums The forums are a friendly and well moderated place for Gorillaz fans to chat and discuss matters of the band and social events amongst themselves. Many of the members of this forum made their way to it from the official Gorillaz forum, on their website, gorillaz.com. During phase 1.5 and beginning of phase 2 in the Gorillaz story this official forum began to deteriorate, due to lack of moderation. Announcements Here you'll find lots of... announcements. Moderators: Ho musabi, MSKo09, TwoJay This Week's Poll Here you can discuss the results of this current G-U poll or suggest a poll idea for a future week. This Week's Editorial Share your opinion about Resa's editorials. Want To Join The Forum? Post Here You post here, we confirm you're human, then we let you in. Gorillaz Music Discuss all aspects of Gorillaz' music here. Moderator: Nim Gorillaz Art Gorillaz' art, animation, concept, storyline and, er... other stuff... Moderator: G_MON Damon and Jamie's Other Projects This forum is for discussing Damon Albarn and Jamie Hewlett's other projects - such as 'Tank Girl', Blur, 'Monkey: Journey To The West', The Good The Bad & The Queen, and more... Moderator: Gremlin The Sounder This forum is where you can post fanart, fanfics, remixes and mash-ups, as well as your own art, music, poetry, fiction and other noodlings; and discuss/review any (non-Gorillaz) art, animation, music and other media. Moderator: AC Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah General chit-chat. Sensible stuff please - forum games, imaginary car thefts and other amusements go on the forum below. Remember - the internet is SERIOUS BUSINESS. Moderator: bassman We Are The Happy Landfill You can do pretty much what you like in this forum, within the general forum rules. This forum is not just off-topic. This is off-topic pushed to the limit. Moderator: Rickchick Forum 18 (Top Secret Forum) Also known as "heaven", this place is "like graduates chat, but better! sweeeet!" - rocketbla. Moderator: DiesOutHere G-U Legends In no particular order: 2-J 2-J, James, J or 2-Gay is still single, and has owned the gorillaz-unofficial site for around a year now. 2-J has build, through the years, the full Gorillaz-Unofficial.com site as it is today, to provide fans with the very best gorillaz news 'unofficially', and therefore should receive all the credit for that. He also runs the official The Good, The Bad And The Queen fansite. Chia Raised on a diet of secondhand books and Tippex thinners, Chia's the Forum Admin at G-U, which is sometimes a tough job considering what you lot can get up to armed with nothing more than a keyboard and a box to type in. A quasi-permanant figure in the Gorillaz community since 'Tomorrow Comes Today', it's Gorillaz Chia blames for making her get up off her arse and start writing for a living. By day a humble journalist, by night a comics superhero; Chia's unusual in her profession as she doesn't have a beard. She is kind to dead people and cats. agent-_- True to his username, Erik spends half his time tormenting others with his eclectic musical tastes and the other half working in espionage as a secret operative for the Canadian government. He'd always enjoyed Gorillaz music in the background, but that all changed in 2004 when he was given the debut album as a "gift". One listen and he realized this music was the key to Canada's plan for world domination. Erik has since spent part of his time maintaining the G-U discography, using the opportunity to insert encoded messages to other spies in hopes of bringing destruction to dangerous political parties in his home country of the Netherlands. By day a mild-mannered and thoughtful "16-year-old", by night he searches for more weapons amongst Alternative, Indie, Britpop, and Folk bands often overlooked by others. Bassman only wishes he was this cool. subgirl/Resa The current editorial writer. Works in a bookstore and sometimes compares Damon Albarn with Jesus (most people agree). Bassman The regular forum ladies man. His most noted attributes are a slick tongue and a smooth talker, especially with the ladies. Bassman is highly recommended for hilarious YTMNDs, most of which come highly praised. He is a moderator of the Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah forum. And his legendary Mighty Boosh avatar dances to every kind of music you can imagine. DiesOutHere The Divine Goddess of Everlasting Patience, Strawberries, and Chocolate, is the Moderator of the Forum 18. She turned the hell into a heaven, spending endless time and money on making it an exciting pleasure for each and every fan to be part of such a nice place. She always brightens up the forum and welcomes everyone with a warm smile (With the exception of a glare every once in a while) She's also a total MILF Ho Musabi What a lovely little fella. Most of his lifetime he spends in the chat. He is like the police officer of Gorillaz-Unofficial. Troublemakers fear him and that is just the way it is supposed to be. Ho Musabi is known for having a weakness for shemales. Gremlin This German girl is well known for having several affairs with G-U men, it is rumoured that she only became a moderator because she took a closer look at 2-J's stamp collection. Being one of the OMB oldbies, she enjoys bashing on newbies and weaker ones. Has an uniform fetish. What a woman. MSKo09 Nobody has ever seen his face. Luckily. 'Nuff said. Tall, dark, mustachioed. Some might say that he tries. And try he does. G_MON A Mod who has felt left out on his lack of Wiki Mod page displayage, And all around awesome guy with some awful habits, like having dial-up and watching Jerry Jackson. Seems to take pride on "bullying" understudy, "Dime". and he's also pedolicious ;D